


Sleepy Head

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Quidditch, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is looking after Marcus after he hurt him with a buglar. The guy's face shouldn't be so mesmerizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_posed_again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_posed_again/gifts).



> Written for a Quidditch Meme @ LJ
> 
> For X_Posed_Again

Oliver really didn't want to be here in the first place but his Coach didn't ask his mind about it, he just let him know that he has to because he was guilty.  
Okay, Oliver was actually the one who shoot a bugglar to Flint's ugly face during their last training but who could have thought that that stupid troll wouldn't avoid it? He always avoids them! But, sure, he had to take it right in the face when Oliver is actually the one shooting it!

He so hates the guy!

Why do they have to be in the same team? Oliver always thought that playing professional Quidditch would be a dream coming alive, now it's just a living nightmare!

And now he has to help taking care of Flint when he should be training with his team mates. So fucking unfair.

Marcus was still sleeping.  
He hadn't been knocked out when the buglar hit him, his head was certainly too thick, but the pills the doctor gave him totally made it.

Surprisingly, Marcus' face was really soft when he was sleeping.  
The ugly bruise on his forehead made Olivier quit uncomfortable. The purple-blue swelling really contrasted with the so white face of the Chaser.

When Marcus came back to himself Oliver is right there looking at his face, surprised. 

"Fucking hell... What are you doing here, Wood?" Marcus babbled barely able to talk.  
"Taking care of you" answered Oliver not looking away.  
Flint was kind of cute when being all sleepy and looking so weak. Oliver felt a shiver run through his veins not knowing what possessed him.

When he kissed Marcus fully on the lips he was as surprised as his team mate.  
"What are you doing...?" whispered Marcus between dried lips before moisting them.  
"You shouldn't have done that,” growled Oliver before claiming Marcus' mouth once again.

As weak as Marcus was, Oliver felt his teeth biting his lips.  
"Hmmm... I like it" Oliver hummed.  
"Merlin, you didn't say that" answered Flint rolling his eyes between kisses.  
"I'll make you pay for that, Wood" Marcus warned him trying to be threatening.  
Oliver smiled.  
"When you do... Don't forget that I actually like it rough sometimes"


End file.
